Confessions in a Warehouse
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Castiel are locked in a warehouse in Ohio after a fight with Demons. Finally those three little words are spoken. Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel. Rated M for language at the end. Pretty please review this! With a cherry on top!


**Summary: **Dean and Castiel are locked in a warehouse in Ohio after a fight with Demons. Finally those three little words are spoken. Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel. Rated M for language at the end. Pretty please review this! With a cherry on top! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or it's characters!

**

* * *

Confessions in a Warehouse**

Dean slid a protective arm around Castiel as he and the former angel sat in the warehouse. Damn demons had actually locked the place from the outside and thought it better to beat up Dean and Castiel just a tad before fucking off and leaving them in here to rot without food, water, cell phones or weapons. It was just the two of them, in the dark, on their own. Castiel had been thrown into a wall and kicked quite hard in the head, which rendered him feeling sick and dizzy. Dean meanwhile had received a couple of punches to the face and a good hard kick to the stomach, sending him hurtling into a wall on the other side of Castiel. After climbing over a pile of bricks and sandbags, Dean had propped both himself and his lover up against the wall and kept Castiel close (since it turned out the poor guy was absolutely terrified of dying in here).

Dean had noticed Castiel's head dropping forward and pulled him back so he could rest his head against his shoulder.

"C'mere," Dean said softly, trying to get his boyfriend more comfortable, "We'll be fine…Sam's gonna be here soon."

"I feel sick." Castiel whispered weakly, looking up at Dean with hazy eyes.

"I know you do, Cas. You'll be okay, don't worry."

A slender hand rested on Dean's right cheek and turned his face downward. Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes (which had gone pretty misty), and he gently kissed the former angel's lips.

"You know Meg…?" Castiel began, smiling to himself a little, "I think she's stupid."

Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled to himself. Judging by the look on his face, in his concussed state his boyfriend thought he'd made a brilliant scientific discovery, so Dean humoured him a little.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked, feeling Castiel sit up a little.

The older Winchester's arms stayed firmly around Castiel's waist to keep him upright and he watched as Castiel told him his theory.

"She actually thought that I was going to kiss her before I threw her on the fire!" Castiel chuckled, "She actually _believed _that I would want to kiss something that Hell threw up."

Dean had to laugh a little. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable (yes goddamn adorable) expression on Castiel's face as he explained his idea. It was a mixture of sincerity and amusement, which Dean found he quite liked.

When Castiel's eyes began to move as though he was trying to focus, and his body began to sway, Dean carefully pulled him back to rest on his shoulder.

"What if we don't get out…?" Castiel whispered, clutching Dean's jacket as tightly as he could, his fingers moving to Dean's t-shirt and twisting the fabric as he rested his head on his partner's shoulder.

"We'll get out, Baby, it's okay." Dean assured him, "It's all okay."

The hunter heard the former angel sniffle and then looked down to see tears in his lover's eyes.

"I'm…" Castiel began; looking away with shame, "I'm afraid, Dean…I don't want to die in here."

The former angel swallowed thickly, but couldn't choke back the small almost-sob that emerged from within his throat.

"I know it's scary being locked in here when we can't get out, but I'm sure Sam's gonna be looking for us," Dean said, pressing a soothing kiss to Castiel's forehead, "And who knows? He's probably called Gabriel to come and help."

"It's dark in here." Castiel said, leaning right into Dean's body as they sat on the hard, cold ground in the warehouse.

"I know, Cas…I know." The hunter replied, "It's okay. I've got you."

Castiel's eyes closed and he reached for Dean's hand, locking their fingers in a shaky motion. Dean looked back down into his lover's eyes, whispering soft assurances in between sweet, chaste kisses, anything to make Castiel feel better. The former angel lifted himself up and curled up in between Dean's parted legs, his head resting on Dean's chest. Dean's feet crossed, locking Castiel in a small cocoon to help him feel safe.

"Dean." Castiel said softly, hearing a hum in response from his lover, "I love you."

The hunter felt like his heart had just stopped and started again. Castiel loved him…he'd just said it…right in the middle of a damp, cold, dark warehouse in Springfield, Ohio. Dean closed his eyes and tried to will the clogging in his throat to go away. He so desperately wanted to say it back and he would…it'd just take a moment. He gripped Castiel tighter to him and took a deep breath, realising a smile was creeping across his face at the same time.

"Good," Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's head, "'Cause I love you too."

Castiel sat up and smiled at Dean, straddling the hunter's lap and kissing him so lovingly, Dean's breath caught in his throat. Dizziness struck the former angel again and Dean brought his knees up, pushing Castiel closer to him. Castiel then kissed Dean's forehead and brought his head closer to his chest, causing the older Winchester to smile as he heard the beating of Castiel's heart.

"My Winchester…" the ex-angel whispered, "My beautiful Winchester."

"Beautiful?" Dean asked, with slightly moist eyes.

"Perfect to me…that's what you are." Castiel said, with a slight slur, "So perfect to me."

"You're beautiful too, Cas." Dean replied, "So damn beautiful."

Lifting his head away from Castiel's chest, Dean looked up and met the former angel's lips in a kiss.

Two people cleared their throats and both Dean and Castiel looked round to see Sam and Gabriel stood by the door.

"Whoa, Dean…put my brother down." Gabriel said with a snicker, "No need for that in here."

"Shut up, Gabriel." Dean hissed, helping Castiel to his feet.  
"You guys okay?" Sam asked, looking a bit concerned at the way Castiel swayed on the spot even with Dean's arms around him.

"Yeah, but Cas is a bit concussed." Dean replied, tenderly running a hand over Castiel's head and hair.

Gabriel stepped forward.

"I'll take Mr. Punch-Drunk over there. I'll have him healed in a second." The Archangel said, taking Castiel by the arm gently, "Come on, Bro…let's get you outside so I don't blind anyone."

Castiel turned around to Dean and waved.  
"Byes." He said with an almost baby-like smile on his face.

"Bye, Cas." Dean said, waving back to humour him again.

"Take it you told him." Sam said, earning a raised eyebrow from his brother.

"Yeah…so? You told Gabriel after the first time you slept together." Dean retorted.

"And I totally meant it." Sam replied, "You didn't just say it to make him feel better did you?"

Dean actually looked hurt by that question.

"Of course not! I'm not like that, Sam! I love him so fucking much even God couldn't fucking take it! You happy?"

"Yes!" Castiel called, running back into the warehouse and throwing his arms around Dean, "Very happy!"

The hunter hugged the former angel and kissed his cheek. Sam smiled and Dean gave him the one fingered salute, grinning when Sam took Gabriel's hand they all set off back to the Impala.

- The End -


End file.
